A Day in The Park
by mamaXunicorn
Summary: Smitchie Fluff!


_**A/N: This is just a sweet, fluff filled Smitchie one-shot. It had absolutely nothing to do with by other story 'Cyber Trouble' (but if you haven't read it, you should!) It's just something I wrote when I was in a SERIOUS Smitchie fluff mood. **_

_**A/N: I do not own Camp Rock or Connect 3! But I do own Mrs. James, Addie, Natalie, Rachel and random t-shirt girl.**_

* * *

Mitchie heard the bunch of girls whispering about something and giggling. She figured it was just stupid stuff like giggling at the quarterback or something but they seemed awfully giggly. More than usual. She snuck her way over to them and stood near a tree to hear what they were seeing.

"I can't believe it's him." One of them whispered.

"I know! What is he doing here?" Another responded.

Mitchie furrowed her brow. Who were they talking about?

"He seems so…lonely."

"How could a hottie like Shane Gray be lonely?"

At the mention of his name, Mitchie gasped which brought attention to herself. The group of girls looked at her and one of them groaned. "Ugh, Torres, what are you doing over here? Shouldn't you being hanging with your geek friend?"

Mitchie ignored the snarky comment about her friend and shrugged, "I just wanted to go for a walk. Did I hear you say that Shane Gray was here?"

A blonde rolled her eyes, "Yeah. But like that would concern you."

"In fact," her friend added with a smirk. "I dare you to go up and say hi."

Mitchie raised her eyebrow and tried to hide her excitement. "Not like I would take a dare from you but sure, why not."

As soon as her back was turned to them she let out a grin and made her way over to Shane. He was leaning over a note pad on the table fully engrossed in his work. "Hey there Pop Star."

Shane spun around quickly hearing her voice and broke out into a full grin upon seeing her. "Mitchie!"

She laughed and sat next to him. "What'cha working on?"

"Just something new for the band." He answered distractedly as he stared at her. "I can't believe you're here….why are you here?"

"I live here." She laughed.

His eyes widened, "Seriously?"

She nodded, "Yep. But right now I'm on a school field trip." She made a gagging noise and stuck out her tongue.

He laughed and the smile returned to her face.

"I really missed you Mitch." He said while he stared at her. She bit her lip and looked down shyly. She still couldn't believe she found such an amazing guy.

"I missed you too Shane." She said quietly. She glanced back up at him and grinned at him. "But what are you doing here?"

"Well, we have a concert in a couple of days a few towns over. I just wanted to be by myself for a while to work on things. And I thought why not go outside? Who would see me there? After all most of my fans would be in school right?" He groaned, "Well obviously that's not the case!" He quickly glanced over his shoulder at the girls who had dared Mitchie to go over to him.

She chuckled, "You don't get much privacy do you?"

Shane shook his head. "Not at all. Those girls have been giggling at me for last half an hour."

"Well who can blame them? You are an extremely cute pop star."

"I prefer rock star, thank you."

"They're the ones who told me to come over here." She explained.

He raised an eyebrow, "They did?"

She nodded, and then furrowed her brow, "Well they "dared" me to come over to you thinking I would make a fool out of myself in front of Shane Gray."

He smirked, "Oh really?"

"Yep…so I took their dare. But only because I wanted to see my totally awesome boyfriend."

"Well I'm glad you did. I was having Mitchie withdrawals."

"Mitchie withdrawals?" She questioned slowly.

"And you wanna know how it's cured?"

"Enlighten me."

Without another word he leaned over and pressed his lips to hers. She hadn't kissed Shane since they had left Camp Rock. And although she could never forget her first kiss with him (and her first kiss period) and nothing could ever compare to that, every kiss afterwards, including this one, came pretty damn close. She felt butterflies in her stomach the moment his lips touched hers.

The kiss didn't last too long but it still brightened up her whole day. After they broke apart they both looked at each other with silly grins on their faces.

"Well if that's what I get every time you suffer Mitchie withdrawals I might just have to not talk to you as much."

A look of mock horror spread across his face, "Mitchie that would be torture."

She nodded in agreement. "You're right. I couldn't not talk to you." She pinched his cheeks and said in a baby voice, "You're just too irresistible."

He tore away from her playfully and stuck his tongue out at her rubbing the side of his face.

She caught glance of the girls over by the tree and saw that they were staring wide eyed at them. "I think our secrets out."

Shane followed Mitchie's gaze to the group of girls who averted their gaze when they saw him looking at them. He turned back to Mitchie shrugging lightly, "It was bound to happen sooner or later."

Mitchie nodded, "You're right." She smirked, "And I got to shove it in their faces."

Shane raised his eyebrows at her and laughed. "You really are something else Mitchie Torres."

She grinned sheepishly.

"Mitchie!" She heard her name being called in the distance and realized that it was Sierra.

"Oh, come on!" She hopped off and grabbed his hand. "I want you to meet my best friend."

"Whoah!" He grabbed his notebook quickly when Mitchie pulled him off the table. She grinned up at him and laced her fingers with his. He smiled down at her and gave her hand a squeeze.

They headed in the direction of the group of girls and as they passed them, Mitchie heard their whispers of shock and disbelief. She smirked; fully pleased that for once in her life she could upstage the popular girls.

But it wasn't about being popular. Mitchie now realized that. All Mitchie wanted now was to be with Shane in whatever way possible. And she knew that once the school got word that she had a connection to Connect Three, people would be begging for her friendship. And she wouldn't give it to them. Because they were not her real friends. But despite all of this, she did know one thing; she loved seeing the priceless reaction of the girl's faces when they saw her with Shane.

Mitchie saw the back of Sierra's head and called out for her. Sierra spun around and waved at her, apparently not seeing Shane at first.

"Mitchie, I've been looking all over for-" She paused mid sentence and froze in spot upon seeing the pop star.

"Sorry Sierra. I got caught up with something." She smiled up at Shane and he returned the smile. "Anyway, Sierra this, as you well know is Shane, and Shane this is my best friend in the whole world Sierra."

"Nice to meet you." Shane tucked his notebook under his arm and extended his other hand out towards Sierra.

Sierra stared wide-eyed at it like if she touched it, it would suddenly disappear. Mitchie laughed at her friend's reaction, "Go on- shake his hand. He won't bite."

"Not you anyway." He muttered and Mitchie elbowed him. "Ow! It was a joke!"

She pointed a finger at him, "You will not be biting anyone."

"When it comes to protecting you I would become a vicious rabid dog with a mean bite." He growled playfully and bit the air.

She looked at him like he had three heads. "You're a dork."

He gaped at her, "I resent that Mitchie Torres! Shane Gray is not a dork!"

She lifted her hand in surrender, "Alright, alright. You're not a dork."

He smirked in triumph and she added, "But you are a jerk."

"But I'm your jerk." Shane responded.

She smiled and slipped her arm around his middle and rested her head against his shoulder. "Yes you are."

"Oh-My-God." Sierra finally spoke up and brought the couple's attention to her.

"Is she going to start squealing?" Shane whispered to her and Mitchie elbowed him again.

"Ow! Quit it!"

"You can't blame her, not everyone is as calm as I am in the face of a pop star."

"Well at least she didn't throw flour in her face." Shane retorted with a smirk and Mitchie went to elbow him again but he moved in time to not get hit. "Ah, hah! You missed!"

She stuck out her tongue at him and returned to look at Sierra.

Sierra watched them the shock evident on her face. Not only did she not know that Mitchie even KNEW Shane Gray but now they were teasing each other just like two normal people. She couldn't believe the way Mitchie was acting around such a huge pop star and the way he easily took it. As if they were…more than friends.

"Mitchie…" she started off softly. "How do you know Shane Gray?"

Mitchie smiled, "We met at camp."

"And you two are…together?" She squeaked on the last word.

Mitchie chuckled, "If you mean that he's my boyfriend, yeah."

Sierra stared wide-eyed between the two and then let out a small smile. "Mitchie…can I talk to you alone…please?"

Mitchie nodded. "Sure." She turned to Shane. "Be good."

Shane smiled smugly, "I'm always good."

Mitchie rolled her eyes playfully. "Keep telling yourself that."

They both smirked and she rose up onto her toes and kissed his lips quickly. She turned back to Sierra and they walked over to behind a couple of trees so they were out of Shane's hearing range.

"Why didn't you tell me you were dating Shane Gray?!" Sierra whisper yelled.

Mitchie smiled sheepishly. "Don't feel bad, Sierra. We didn't tell anybody. The only people that know are my parents, his parents, Nate and Jason and a few people from camp."

"But I'm your best friend." She pouted. "You can't trust me to keep it a secret?"

"It's not that I don't trust you. It was just a decision that Shane and I made together. We didn't want to tell ANYBODY until we were both ready."

"But Nate and Jason know. They're Shane's best friends."

"They're also Shane's band mates." She pointed out. "And spend every day with him on the tour bus. Nate says he doesn't shut up about me."

Her eyes widened even further, "You know Nate and Jason too?"

Mitchie smiled and nodded. "Sure I do. They're like the brothers I never had."

Her jaw dropped, "Say WHAT NOW?"

Mitchie laughed. "It's true."

"B…but…HOW?"

Mitchie gave her a confused look.

"How did you get 'in' with Connect 3?" She elaborated.

"It's a long story."

"Well then just give me a summary."

Mitchie nodded. "Okay…well I went to Camp Rock and Shane was there as well. Shane heard me sing, although he didn't really know it was me. And the song I was singing really spoke to him and reminded him of the music that he used to write and so he began to change. Along the way, I met him a few times and convinced him that his old new music was good and we became friends. At this time both of us were unaware that I was 'the girl with the voice' and then we had some drama going on, but I'll save that for another time. And Shane and I had a fight, he was crushed and I was crushed. But when I sang at Final Jam, he realized that I was 'the girl with the voice' and well things just evolved from there."

"And what did Shane mean when he said 'at least she didn't throw flour in her face'?"

Mitchie blushed, "The first time I met Shane, I was working in the kitchen and I didn't want him or anybody else to know that I was, so I threw flour in my face. He came in acting like a jerk, so I called him on it."

"And it shocked the hell out of me."

Mitchie and Sierra jumped at the sound of Shane's voice. "Shane!" Mitchie scolded as she turned to him.

He smirked, "Sorry Mitch. I was starting to get noticed by more and more girls, I figured it would be safer over here."

"Next time give us warning, jeez Shane."

"Sorry."

She rolled her eyes and then smiled. "So, what were you saying?"

"Oh, I was saying how shocked I was to hear you tell me off that first time we met. I honestly thought that you were just going to be one of those girls who did anything I said just to please me."

"Sorry to disappoint." She mimicked his words from Camp.

He chuckled and mimicked back, "You didn't."

She giggled, "I wasn't going to stand there and let you verbally abuse me AND steal my frosting."

"That was good frosting." He replied.

"And a whole cupcake had gone to waste. It had Shane Gray germs." She smirked.

He raised his eyebrows, "Shane Gray germs? Excuse ME, Mitchie Torres but any girl would pay to eat a cupcake that had been touched by me."

"Keep dreaming, Pop Star."

"For the last time, it's ROCK STAR! And it's true. When the guys and I went out to eat a McDonald's these three girls came up to us and asked us if they could have the napkin that I used to wipe my mouth."

Mitchie and Sierra made a disgusted face.

"It wasn't that dirty, but I was still pretty creeped out."

"Did you give it to them?" Sierra asked.

He nodded, "I did. They took it from me and giggled. I later went on one of Connect 3 chat sites and saw that they were talking about how one of them hung it on their wall…in a Ziploc bag and everything. I've come to the conclusion that my fans are crazy."

"Well Shane," Mitchie said in a mock reporter's voice, "Your saliva is hanging on a girl's wall somewhere, how does that make you feel?"

"Uhm…I guess I feel honored and loved."

Mitchie rolled her eyes playfully, "Oh, yeah cuz loved ones totally put their lover's saliva on the wall."

"That's a case of OSGD." Sierra commented.

"OSGD?" Shane questioned, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Obsessive Shane Gray Disorder." Mitchie and Sierra answered at the same time.

Shane gave them an odd look. Mitchie raised her hands innocently.

"Hey, don't look at me! I didn't come up with the name. It's just going around your fan base."

Sierra nodded, "Yeah, there's also ONBD and OJWD."

"Let me guess…Obsessive Nate Brown Disorder and Obsessive Jason White Disorder?"

"You're catching on!" Mitchie giggled.

He gave her a look and stuck out his tongue.

"So, do you suffer from OSGD?" Shane asked Mitchie with a smirk.

She shrugged with a small smile. "It's not suffering though. I don't scream everytime I hear your name. It's just a mild case because you're my boyfriend." At his look she continued, "Hey! If you're allowed to suffer Mitchie withdrawals, I'm allowed to have a mild case of OSGD."

"Mitchie withdrawals?" Sierra questioned.

"I can't go that long without seeing Mitchie or I will go into this funk. I won't become a jerk, but I'll become spacey and not myself." Shane explained.

Sierra 'awwe'd' him and Shane looked down sheepishly.

"That is the sweetest thing I have ever heard!"

"Shane's a mush." Mitchie commented with a smile.

"I'm not a mush!" He protested. "I'm a manly man." He deepened his voice and puffed out his chest.

Mitchie rolled her eyes playfully, "And I'm the Queen of England."

Shane narrowed his eyes and mock glared at her. "You're just jealous."

"Oh, incredibly." She remarked sarcastically. "I'm so jealous of the 'awesomeness' that is Shane Gray."

Shane nodded and looked at Sierra and pointed at Mitchie. "She's a smart girl. She knows what she's talking about."

Sierra smiled in response, still a little star stuck.

Mitchie rolled her eyes and shoved him playfully. He grabbed her arm lightly and pulled her into him. He placed his arm around her, pressing her body against his and smirked down at her. Mitchie melted in his arms and snaked her arms around his neck. Their eyes closed and Shane rested his forehead against hers. They nuzzled noses and then shared a quick kiss.

"Miss Torres!" Mitchie pulled away to look in the direction of where the voice was coming from and Shane pouted. Mitchie turned back to Shane and kissed his pouted lips softly. "That's my teacher, I've got to go." She started to pull away from him but he whined and pulled her back, wrapping his strong arms around her.

"Shane." She laughed. "Seriously, I've got to go."

"But I didn't get enough Mitchie time." He complained.

"Well Mitchie has to go to school."

Shane shook his head and pressed a light kiss to her shoulder. "No she doesn't." He mumbled.

She laughed again and placed her hands over his. She slipped her fingers under his arms that were securely tightened around her middle and pulled his arms away and dropped them to his sides.

"MISS TORRES!" She heard again.

"I'm coming!" She called back. She kissed the side of his face and then went to walk away but Shane grabbed her hand. She stopped and turned around giving him an exasperated look. "Shane, let me go."

"Never." He replied seriously.

She smiled softly. "I don't mean for good, I mean for now. I need to go before I get detention."

He sighed. "Fine, but I'm coming with you."

Mitchie shrugged. "Do what you will." She turned and headed back to where her group was gathering with Sierra beside her and Shane behind her.

"Miss Torres! Where were you?" Mrs. James, her science teacher, snapped at her.

"Sorry Mrs. James, I met my boyfriend…" She motioned to Shane. "And got distracted."

Mrs. James looked over Shane. "Aren't you supposed to be in school young man?"

Shane shook his head softly. "No Ma'am, I graduated last year."

"And how old are you?"

"I just turned eighteen over the summer." He answered.

Mrs. James narrowed her eyes and looked between Mitchie and Shane disapprovingly.

"Mrs. James." One of the popular girls, Addie, said coming up from behind her. "Don't you know who that is?"

"Who what is Miss Cutler?"

Addie pointed to Shane with a smile on her face. "That's Shane Gray."

"I don't care what his name is, he shouldn't be distracting one of my students, who is a minor." Mrs. James replied.

"He is the lead singer of one of the HOTTEST bands around." One of Addie's friends, Natalie spoke up.

Shane smiled at the compliment.

It was then that Mrs. James noticed all of the girls huddled together, giggling, while focusing their attention on Shane. Mrs. James looked at Shane. "You're famous?"

Shane nodded, "Yes Ma'am." He then noticed someone wearing a 'Connect 3' T-shirt in the group of girls and pointed to her. The girl's eyes widened and she gripped her friends' arms. "There, look at the shirt."

Mrs. James turned to see what Shane saw and saw that he was on the shirt surrounded by two other boys who she assumed were also in the band. Above the three boys read 'Connect 3'. Mrs. James gasped softly and turned back to Shane. "You're part of Connect 3?"

Shane smiled lightly and nodded. "Yes Ma'am I am."

The strict teacher façade was gone and it was replaced with a happy, smiling woman. "My niece loves your band! She tells me about you all the time." She stuck out her hand towards him and he shook it. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Gray."

"Shane, please." He responded with a smile. "Would you like an autograph for your niece?"

The grin on the older woman's face grew. "Oh, would you?"

Shane laughed. "Sure. Do you have anything to sign?"

"Oh…Um…" Mrs. James looked around in her purse for something to sign.

Shane shook his head. "Don't worry about it." He took out the notebook that he had with him and tore out a piece of paper. "What's her name?"

"Rachel." Mrs. James responded.

Shane nodded and wrote a quick note addressed to Rachel and then handed it to Mrs. James. Mrs. James looked over it and smiled brightly. "Thank you so much."

Shane nodded in a response. "It was no trouble at all."

Suddenly the bunch of girls burst out into a round of giggles. Shane looked at them with a confused expression and they let out a simultaneous squeal. Shane's eyes widened and he winced in anticipation of the girls rushing at him with things for him to sign.

But it never came. He opened his eyes and saw Mrs. James blocking the girls from getting to him. "Enough girls!" She said sternly, returning to her serious teacher mode. "Get to the bus now!"

The girls whined and moaned and reluctantly started towards the bus. Mrs. James watched them until they were at a safe distance away from the Super star and turned to said person and grinned and gave him a thumbs up.

He smiled in return and hitched his thumb up in the air as well. Mrs. James then turned to Mitchie. "Miss Torres, I expect you back on the bus in one minute."

Mitchie nodded. "Yes Mrs. James."

Once Mrs. James had headed toward the bus Mitchie turned to Shane and let out a breath of a relief. "I thought she was going to tear your head off."

"I'm surprised she didn't recognize me."

Mitchie rolled her eyes. "Your head is too big there, Pop star."

"I'm not being arrogant. Everyone has at least heard of us."

"She has heard of you just not as Shane Gray." She smirked at him. "In case you didn't know, the world doesn't world around you."

"Well it should." He said jokingly.

"You're lucky I love your cocky attitude."

"You know I'm just joking. I'm really not that arrogant, I just pretend to be because it's funny." He grinned.

She laughed and leaned up and kissed him softly. "I really have to go." She muttered against his lips.

His smile fell and he kissed her quickly. "Call me later?"

She smiled and looked up at him. "You got it babe."

* * *

_**A/N: I hope you liked this fluff filled piece! I know I loved writing it!! **_

_**To my readers of 'Cyber Trouble' don't worry I haven't forgotten about the story! I've just been working on this but now that it's done I will work on the next chapter! **_

_**Review!!**_


End file.
